How To Pay Your Rent
by Guardian of the Water
Summary: "Stupid Natsu…" Lucy grumbled burying her face into her arms. " Lucy's rent is due and she has no jewels to pay the rent thanks to her teammates nearly destroying the town that they were supposed to protect. But, Natsu has a way to pay her rent. However, his way of paying her rent may leave her flustered and frustrated.


**How To Pay Your Rent **

* * *

><p>"Stupid…" Lucy said with her head flat against the hard surface of her wooden writing desk. The stellar mage was currently in her apartment hiding from a certain pink haired dragon slayer.<p>

"Stupid Natsu…" Lucy grumbled burying her face into her arms. "Kissing me like that," the blonde continued in a muffled voice as she thought back a few hours ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>And then Natsu, Gray and Erza completely destroyed three-quarters of the town and leaving a quarter undamaged. Then in the end the reward was used to pay for the damages of the town." Lucy complained to Mirajane and Lissana.<em>

"_My, my…" Mira said placing a hand on her cheek._

"_I always knew that Natsu and the others was destructive, but not __**that**__ destructive…" Lissana huffed, feeling sorry for the blonde. 'Poor Lucy, she fell in love with the densest person in the guild.' She thought, she too harbored feelings for the fire dragon slayer before, but it faded away because someone else filled her heart._

"_How am I going to pay my rent now~~~" Lucy whined childishly as she sulked creating a gloomy atmosphere around her. Mirajane and Lissana sweat dropped at the scene before them._

"_I feel sorry for Lucy…" Lissana whispered to her sister. Mira nodded agreeing with her sister._

"_Wait," Mirajane spoke suddenly realizing something._

"_What is it?" Lucy said in a muffled voice._

"_Did anything else happen to you and Natsu during the mission?" Mirajane questioned with a glint in her eye with her sister following her actions. Lucy straightened her posture getting a better look at the Strauss sisters._

"_No…although on the way there we took the train since it was so far away I told Natsu to lay his head on my lap to feel better and when he did he slept like a baby." Lucy said placing a lone finger on her chin as Lissana and her sister fan-girling over how cute it was. "He did look cute when he was sleeping though…" Lucy whispered to herself._

"_Hmm?" Mirajane said hearing something come out of the blonde and momentarily stopped squealing. "Did you say something Lucy…?"_

"_Ah! No!" Lucy said waving her hands and shaking her head back and forth._

"_I wonder what their babies will look like?" Lissana said pondering over her question._

"_Ohh! I bet they'll be the cutest of things!" Mirajane squealed along with her sister._

"_How did this conversation end up being about babies…?" Lucy mumbled._

"_A girl with pink hair, brown eyes and her father's attitude her mother's smarts and a celestial mage!"_

"_Or a boy with blonde hair and onyx eyes, his mother's attitude, his father's denseness and a fire dragon slayer!"_

"_Hey guys!" Levy called out, back from her mission with Gajeel, as she made her way towards the girls._

"_Ah! Hi Levy!" Mirajane greeted. "Was the mission a success?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_You're so lucky Levy-chan, to have a partner who doesn't destroy everything within sight…" Lucy muttered returning to a sulking mode._

"_So what were you guys talking about?" Levy asked ignoring her fellow bookworm._

"_Oh we were talking about what Natsu and Lucy's children will look like" Mirajane answered._

"_Oh if that's the case I bet they'll have twins both with pink hair, boy and a girl, the girl having celestial mage magic and the boy having fire dragon slayer magic!" Levy said joining in with the gossip. Lucy groaned loudly as they continued to discuss the issue of her 'possible' child._

"_If they have a child, I'll be the godmother!" Levy declared, making the Strauss sisters stop and look at her._

"_Um, I think you're wrong because __**I'm**__ going to be the godmother" Mira argued._

"_I don't think so Mira-nii, I'm the godmother." Lissana said._

"_No, I am!"_

"_I am!"_

"_No it's me!"_

'_They're all nuts…' Lucy thought as she watched as the three women fight over the title of 'godmother'._

"_Hey Luce!" Natsu said sitting next to her._

"_Hmm? What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked as her partner sat next to her._

"_I know a way to pay your rent" Natsu whispered with his hand covering part of his face._

"_What is it?" Lucy whispered back leaning closer, straining to listen to him._

"_Come closer…" Natsu whispered beckoning her to come closer. Lucy leaned closer to see what her partner had to say. Their faces were nose-to-nose, so close to each other that they could feel each other's breathes on their faces. Natsu leaned even closer, connecting their lips. Lucy's eyes widened as she felt her best friend kiss her, giving in to the kiss, her eyes fluttered close as she kissed him back. Natsu smiled as he felt her kiss back and kissed her harder. In the background the three women ceased their argument to squeal at the soon-to-be couple kissing._

_After on what had felt like an eternity, they pulled away, breathless and panting slightly. Lucy, who had realized on what Natsu did, covered her mouth and her face reddened like a tomato and ran off towards her apartment._

* * *

><p>But, she couldn't help but think on why did he kiss her like that. Did Gray dare him to do it? Or did he finally realize his feelings towards her. And yet she couldn't help but hope that he actually realized his feelings. Lucy sighed, <em>'it was pointless to mull over things like this' <em>she thought.

All of the sudden her window slammed open, startling the blonde and causing her to look towards the intruder. And the intruder was none other than, Natsu Dragneel.

"NATSU! COULDN'T YOU USE THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?!" Lucy scolded the man as she stood up and walked towards the man.

"But Luce~~! The door's boring.~~"" Natsu whined as he stepped into her apartment like it was a normal thing to do.

"Whatever, why are you here and where's Happy?" Lucy questioned the pink haired teen.

"Oh, I came here cause I wanted to talk to you and Happy is with Wendy and Charles." Natsu said smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

'_Curse you Happy! Leaving me alone with this pink haired idiot of the centaury! Especially at a time like this!' _Lucy thought cursing the blue neko mentally.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lucy asked

"Um, here." Natsu said placing a large bag in her (both) hand(s).

Lucy stared at the bag in her hands. "What's this?"

"It's the money you need to pay for your rent" Natsu said. " I heard you complaining about our failed mission so I decided to take a mission for your rent."

"Then…" Lucy began "Why did you kiss me?"

Natsu chuckled at the blonde. "And here I thought that I was the dense one…"

Natsu walked forward and pinned the blonde mage to a wall. "Don't you see Lucy? When someone kisses you, it means that they like-no love you."

"Y-you love me?" Lucy repeated uncertain.

Natsu nodded, "Yes, I love you Lucy Heartfilia…" He whispered as he connected their lips together. But this kiss was different from the one they had at the guild, this kiss was full of passion and love. Lucy kissed back with equal force and passion. Natsu grinned as he felt her kissing him back, he nibbled on her lower lip making her gasp giving him an entrance to stick his tongue in, and so he did.

Their tongues battled for dominance, with Natsu obviously dominating Lucy. On what had felt for years they parted, panting heavily.

"I love you too, Natsu Dragneel…" Lucy whispered as she laid her head down onto Natsu's broad chest.

"Does that mean I could sleep on your bed and hold, kiss, hug and beat up anyone who flirts or stares at you whenever I want?"

Lucy mumbled," Just stick to the glaring that you already do…"

"Eh? You've noticed?"

"Yeah, I always thought that you wanted my attention."

Natsu grinned and hugged her," So do I get to sleep on your bed, kiss, hold and hug you whenever I want?"

"Yes, if you promise me not to destroy anything while on a mission."

"Then I promise" Natsu said as he picked her up bridal style and placed her onto the bed along with himself.

"Goodnight Lucy, I love you…"

"Goodnight Natsu, I love you too…" Lucy replied as they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>This was an early Valentine's Day one shot.<p>

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
